


Mystic-al Meetings

by XanderLuvsAll



Series: Friday the 13th [3]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Buffy the Vampire Slayer (Comics), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-13
Updated: 2017-01-13
Packaged: 2018-09-17 08:18:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9313223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XanderLuvsAll/pseuds/XanderLuvsAll
Summary: Xander goes to Mystic Falls and things begin to change for all involved





	

Due to weather and other issues Xander arrives in Mystic Falls on Friday the 13th and he was not happy about it and really wanted to be home. The 13th had always s been jinxed for Xander and he preferred to not leave his room for the entire day but there was a Slayer in Mystic Falls and she was in danger. Something had set off the spell that Willow had set which alerted them to a undiscovered slayer being in danger. Buffy was in France dealing with a high level demon trying to bring about a Apocalypse, Faith and several slayers were in Japan dealing with a water demon terrorizing Tokyo and Willow was off centering her magic with Kennedy. Which everyone knew was just fancy talk for having lost of sex. So Giles decided to send him though he insisted on multiple slayers going with him. Paranoid about him going anywhere so close to the13th. Though it had been planned that Xander would be in and out of Mystic Falls before the 13th.

Such plans failed though and Xander thus arrived in Mystic Falls on the worse day of the year for him. As such Xander really should have known how badly it was all going to go.

The first thing that Xander and the slayer did upon arriving was find out where the teens liked to hang out. Found out that it was Mystic Grill, Xander was almost sorta reminded of the Bronze when he walked into it. Teens were everywhere while adults were drinking at the bar. Dana looked around and scowled, fingering her stake so Xander gently touched her back as he turned to 

"Satsu, begin to talk to some of the locals. Find out if anyone has seen anything weird happen recently. Violet, go around town. See if you can sense the new Slayer. Hopefully it will be that easy to find her and then get out of here. Then we'll hop back onto the plan and.."

"Oh no, We are not getting onto a plane today. With your luck it will crash and we'll end up on an island with a polar bear and a hatch and.."

"Yes, yes, I know the plot of Lost and my luck inst that bad." When all of the slayers eyed him in disbelief, Xander shrugged sheepishly. "Okay, maybe it is but do you really want to stay in an unknown town with unknown amounts of danger."

Rona rolled her eyes. "Please have you seen the size of this town. Its to small...to American movie small town where everyone knows their names, for anything to happen."

"Do you perhaps remember Sunnydale?" Rona grimaced, like anyone could possibly forget that place." That place was smaller or possibly the same size and we all know all that happened there. So who knows what will happened here."

Dana was still warily looking around. "I want to leave here."

"And we shall, as soon as we find the new Slayer. Now, off you all go." Xander didn't watch as they all left do as he asks while Rona and Dana stayed at his side. Giles had been very clear after all. Xander was not to be alone. It took Xander but a few moments of sitting at the bar to learn that Homecoming was tomorrow and he knew that if they could not find the Slayer today then they'd find her tomorrow. All he had to do was not get into trouble today which was easier said then done. As proven by what happened soon after Violet came back.

"I sensed her,Xander."Xander smiled, relieved. Soon he could hide away from this wretched day and...he had spent far to much time with British people. Xander clapped.

"Well, kiddos. Lets go, rescue her and then we'll go home." Violet guided them to the house where she gad sensed the 'Slayer'. Xander was rather amazed that it had all gone so fast. Xander knocked on the door.

Of the Salvatore boarding house.


End file.
